This invention relates to a package designed to protect appliances, such as washing machines, clothes dryers, water heaters and similar products during shipment and storage. For purposes of illustration, a package intended for a conventional upright storage tank-type electric hot water heater is disclosed. A package of the type disclosed in this application is adaptable for use with virtually any type of appliance, particularly those which are relatively large and heavy, yet constructed of relatively thin sheet metal and thus susceptible to damage during shipment.
Appliances of this type are conventionally packaged in corrugated cardboard boxes which have top and bottom caps, a surrounding box with corrugated cardboard sleeves inserted into the box to wedge the appliance into a stationary position in the box.
Assembly takes place by placing the appliance on a base, placing sheets of cardboard around the appliance, putting a top on the appliance, and wedging sleeves of corrugated cardboard into the box. The boxes are typically held together by strapping, which must later be cut in order to disassemble the box and remove the appliance.
These cardboard boxes are sufficiently rigid that three at a time can be picked up by a lift truck, which squeezes the boxes together side-by-side and lifts them at the same time. These boxes are relatively expensive to produce. Aside from the fabrication of the corrugated cardboard itself, the box must be cut, folded, glued and otherwise formed into a fabricated shape customized for the unique size and shape of each particular appliance.
While the cardboard is recyclable, the recycling process is relatively expensive and often not economically feasible.
The present invention presents several advantages over prior art packaging and packaging processes. By using injection-molded polymeric foam, components can be easily made in large quantities with molded shapes which fit exactly to the shape of the appliance. The foam components are easily reusable or recyclable. The foam components of the packaging use a minimum of mass, and enclose only those parts of the appliance most susceptible to damage. Using shrink-wrap film to hold the other components together creates a tight, protective unit which is nevertheless quick and easy to disassemble.
In addition, the structure of the packaging permits appliance manufacturers to continue handling the appliances in a conventional manner during assembly, packaging, shipment and storage. The end result is a package which offers superior protection at a very low cost.